edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Incineraptor
General information The Incineraptor became available to Research on 2013 March 2, but there were no Synthetic Control Cores for sale to do it; that required the Player to spend just to unlock Incineraptors in the Tech Lab at Level 1 or win the Cores by Force Tournaments. In July the price was decimated in a Platinum promotion, and in August it went for sale at . Now a Troop Crate or Core can be won in a Salvage Box, Platinum Prize Box, Gold Prize Box, Zoot's Loot, and others. Taking the same size in the Warp Gate as the Decimator these Troops provide, in comparison: Cons: *Much smaller Range *Slower Rate *Over half as much Splash *Costly to have; a Unit or Core was worth , now . *Susceptible to fire and concussion effect. Pros: *Swifter Speed after Level 4 *Over double the Damage *Greater Health *Shorter Research Times (until L10) *Extreme Endurance, i.e. almost indestructible *Abundant, most respectable players have hundreds of these Similarities: *Defense Research Times and Protection are almost the same. *Both Decimators and Incineraptors net 90 levels when used to upgrade map bases. Stats Promotions Incineraptor/2013#Promotions Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2014 Jan 13 13:30 (1d) The Box of Fire The Space Dragons are coming..., 2014 Jan 16 13:00 (1d); Jan 28 11:00 (1d) 2014 Feb 17 10:00 (1d); Feb 24 15:00 (1d) Lethal Force Box Space Dragon Crate SALE!, 2014 Feb 24 9:00 (1d1h); Mar 14 17:00 (1d22h) The Box of Fire!, 2014 Mar 1 9:00 (1d) Zoot's Loot Riot!, 2014 Mar 3 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 5 10:00 (1d) The Ruby Box of Fire!, 2014 Mar 10; Mar 16 10:00 (1d2h); May 25 17:00 (1d16h); Jun 1 16:00 (1d); Jun 30 12:00 (22h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 12 10:00 (1d) NEW: Win Swarms with Lethal Force!, 2014 Mar 18 17:00 (17h) Rebellion Sales, 2014 Mar 21 18:00 (2d16h) Space Dragon Crate SALE!, 2014 Mar 28 10:00 (23h); Apr 13 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 9 10:00 (1d3h) Space Dragon Crate SALE!, 2014 Apr 22 17:00 (1d); Apr 30 10:00 (1d); May 8 12:00 (1d1h) Space Dragon Crate SALE!, 2014 May 13 17:00 (2d1h) Target Practice!, 2014 Mar 22 14:00 (1d20h) Space Dragon Crate SALE!, 2014 May 23 10:00 (13h59m) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 25 10:00 (1d) NEW: Incineration Crate!, 2014 Apr 2 17:00 (1d) NEW: Incineration Crate!, 2014 Apr 5 12:00 (3h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 9 10:00 (1d3h) Lethal Force - Hellfire!, 2014 Apr 13 13:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 15 10:00 (1d) The Destruction Mystery Box is here!, 2014 Apr 19 0:00 (2d10h) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2014 Apr 19 13:00 (1d21h) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 Apr 24 9:00 (2d1h); May 6 17:00 (1d) Lethal Force Mystery Box on SALE!, 2014 Apr 25 16:30 (2d17h30m) The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2014 Apr 29 10:00 (1d) Ruby Box of Fire!, 2014 May 1 13:00 (1d); May 18 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 3 13:00 (1d22h) Incineration Crates SALE!, 2014 May 5 9:00 (1d8h); May 12 7:00 (1d6h); May 28 9:00 (1d6h); Jun 23 9:00 (6h); Jul 20 10:00 (1d6h) BLAST: Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 8 17:00 (1d) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 May 14; Jun 9 12:00 (1d12h59m) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 15 12:00 (2d22h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 20 12:00 (1d) Weekend Sales!, 2014 May 23 9:00 (4d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 25 12:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 May 29 8:00 (1d8h); Jun 5 8:00 (1d2h); Jun 16 10:00 (1d2h); Jun 28 11:00 (1d1h); Jun 29 (28 11:00) (2d4h); Jul 15 (16 8:00) (1d7h); Jul 24 8:00 (1d9h) Lethal Force Mystery Box on SALE!, 2014 May 31 9:00 (2d); Jun 29 17:00 (2d); Jul 6 10:00 (1d5h) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2014 Jun 1 12:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d); Jun 26 12:00 (1d); Jul 3 16:00 (1d1h) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Jun 6 16:00 (2d17h) Space Dragon Crate SALE!, 2014 Jun 6 17:00 (1d); Jun 24 16:00 (1d1h); Jul 6 12:00 (1d); Jul 13 12:00 (1d4h) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2014 Jun 10 9:00 (1d14h59m) Eclipse Electrons: Space Dragon Crate SALE!, 2014 Jun 11 15:00 (18h) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Jun 13 16:00 (2d18h) NEW: Eclipse-3 Schematic Mystery Box, 2014 Jun 17 9:00 (1d); Jun 20 7:00 (1d10h); Jun 24 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 28 8:00 (1d7h); Jul 2 0:00 (1d15h) E-3 Mystery Box Drop Rate DOUBLED!, 2014 Jun 22 17:00 (1d) Halon Crate Sale!, 2014 Jun 24 (25 0:00) (1d) Incineration Crate Sale, 2014 Jun 27 (28 0:00) (1d23h59m) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jul 5 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 12:00 (1d5h) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Jul 8 10:00 (1d5h) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2014 Jul 11 0:00 (23h59m) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jul 11 13:00 (1d2h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 12 (13 0:00) (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 13 (14 0:00) (23h59m) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Jul 16 0:00 (23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 17 0:00 (23h59m) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jul 19 0:00 (23h59m) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 22 8:00 (1d7h) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Jul 23 8:00 (1d7h) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2014 Jul 25 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 25 17:00 (1d6h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 27 (28 0:00) (23h59m) Category:Units